The Stranger
by aks1982
Summary: AU fairy tale.  Princess Rinoa is betrothed to a knight of her father's table, but what will happen when a stranger appears in the kingdom?


Once upon a time, in a land overlooking the sea, there was a great king. King Caraway ruled the land with fairness and kindness, and was loved by all his people. The common folk of the kingdom of Balamb also loved the King's daughter, Princess Rinoa, like she was one of their own children. They watched over her from a young age, until now when she was a beautiful young woman.

One day, the King talked with his daughter, suggesting that she was of the age to marry, and to bear him grandchildren. The King had his sights set on Sir Seifer Almasy, a knight at his table, and one of his best warriors. Rinoa was not completely sure that Seifer was the right man for her, but seeing no other choice, she did not protest, but rather said nothing and hoped fate would intervene.

That week, a stranger arrives in Balamb. He is alone, and no one is sure where he came from, or what he was doing there. Rinoa meets him in the streets of the walled city, and is immediately taken by his mysterious nature and his devilishly good looks. She sends a castle servant, Quistis, to find out more about him and to assure that he will attend the Princess' ball, later on that week, where a suitor will be chosen for her. When Seifer catches wind of the man winning over his princess' heart, he becomes defensive, and warns the stranger to be ware.

At the ball, Princess Rinoa realizes she's fallen in love with the man, yet her father is insisting she marry Seifer. After they argue, King Caraway takes the engagement band, a family heirloom passed down for generations, and has it forged inside a cube of the strongest metal, and announces that whoever could retrieve it, could marry Rinoa. He is for sure that his warrior will reign over the stranger, and win the hand of his daughter.

Will the stranger figure out the impossible task and be able to marry the fair Princess Rinoa, or will Seifer triumph over him? Our story starts in the fields outside the city, where Seifer and the King are training with their swords. Rinoa and her servant girl and good friend Selphie are under a nearby tree, watching and enjoying a story book...

"Seifer, my boy, you are getting good at this, too good for me, I am afraid," The older man set down his weapon and extended his hand to the opponent. Seifer took it, and knelt in a bow, but the King pulled him to his feet, "There's no need to bow to me, it is I that should be kneeling to you,"

"I'm flattered, your highness, but it all is unnecessary," The young man tried to protest, but the King would not allow it.

"I mean every word, Seifer," The King said, "I promised your father, all those years ago to watch over you, and watch I have. You have become quite the striking young man, and I am very pleased at the progress you've made in the knighthood," They began to walk from the area they were using to train in, wet with a combination of sweat and rain, "I believe that you have taken over your father's place nicely, and I consider you to be my best knight,"

Again, Seifer tried to stop him, and again the King refused.

"You're almost like a son to me," He said, then pausing, "Or shall I say almost a son in law?"

Seifer nearly choked on his own spit. "Ex-excuse me, your highness?"

King Caraway smiled with a slight laugh, and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Can you see that beauty over there?" He asked, pointing to a nearby tree.

Seifer glanced at the tree, and noticed the girls sitting underneath it, a book in the one's lap and the both of them highly engrossed in the story. 'The beauty' had dark hair pulled back and curled, deep brown eyes, and was wearing a long, flowing gown made from the finest thread on the west side of the continent. Princess Rinoa, daughter of the King and only heir to the throne. "Of course I see her, for she is the most beautiful in all the land, and she is your daughter,"

"Seifer, she's rebelled since the untimely death of her mother," The King said sadly, "And sometimes I've wondered how I'd ever deal with her. But she is twenty now, and the streak of misbehavior has somewhat slowed. It is time for her to settle down completely, and she is of the age to marry,"

Seifer had pined after Rinoa since they were young, as had practically every other boy in the kingdom, so he really couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, with a shining personality, a radiant smile, and eyes that made Seifer's heart melt. Not only that, but she was well-educated, had a lot of friends and was in a place of power. Who could resist?

And what was more, was that the King obviously was hinting that he thought Seifer should be the one to marry her. Seifer glanced up at Heaven, imagining how big his father's smile was right now.

"I brought it up to her yesterday, and she is very unsure of things," The King continued, "Marriage is a very unsettling time in a young girl's life, so I beg you to be patient with her, and please disregard anything unkind she has to say. I'm sure she'll open up to the idea eventually,"

"I will, my lord," Seifer agreed.

"As a matter of fact, why don't you go say hello now, I'll take Selphie in to help with these wet clothes," He motioned to his rain soaked tunic. Seifer nodded. "Selphie! Come here please!"

"Excuse me, my lady," The chipper young girl jumped up and ran through the mud soaked field to join her King, leaving Rinoa watching from under the tree. The King took Selphie and together they walked back towards the castle, and Seifer began to approach Rinoa.

"Good day, my Princess," He said, kneeling to her. He ungloved one of his hands and took one of hers to kiss it in greeting. "You are looking splendid today,"

"Thank you, Seifer," She responded, "And you are looking well in your training, my father must be most pleased,"

"It has been mentioned," Seifer said, modestly, "As well as other things,"

Rinoa raised her nose as he spoke, to say she knew what he was talking about. "I also understand my father has spoke to you about my impending marriage,"

"He has,"

"And what says ye?"

"If he offers formally, know that I will accept," Seifer said, "But also know this: If I earn the honor to wed you, I will treat you with the utmost respect you deserve. Anything you desire will be so, and you shall never regret a moment, my Princess,"

Rinoa smiled, and she stood, brushing the dirt off her gown. "Let us go to the great hall, I'm sure dinner is ready,"

Seifer looked out at the rain, and said, "Allow me to carry you, so as to not soil your gown,"

He picked her up then, with two immensely strong arms, and Rinoa couldn't help but to admire his chivalry. He carried her all the way through town to the front gate of the castle, where she took his arm and allowed him to escort her to dinner.

"Selphie, would you be able to give me some advice, lest I ask it?"

Rinoa awaited an answer, as she undressed behind the screen in her towered bedroom. Selphie was standing at the fire, warming water for the Princess' bath.

"Of course, my lady," She replied, "Though I'm not sure if what I would have to say would be of any use,"

"I trust you enough to give me good advise, Selph," Rinoa said, appearing sans clothes and climbing in the hot bath. "Seifer approached me as my father took you to the castle today. He is currently arranging my marriage, and we're fairly certain that he is choosing Sir Almasy,"

"He is arranging marriage?!" Selphie squealed, "Oh, Princess, I have long awaited this day! You will make such a beautiful bride!"

"Well, thank you," Rinoa said, "But I am not for sure that Seifer is the one,"

"I see," Selphie said, collecting linens for Rinoa to dry off with, "If you ask my advice, I think Seifer is a fine young man,"

"I know that," Rinoa said, "But I'm not for certain, and this isn't something I can just do and hope for no consequence if I choose wrong,"

"How do you know that he is not the one?" Selphie asked, "And if he is not, then who do you think is?"

"I just know he's not, though I'm not sure who is,"

"I do not understand, my lady," Selphie said, "How does one know who is their true love?"

"Selphie, let me ask you this: The knight, Sir Irvine," She paused to see the red color creeping into Selphie's face, "You fancy him?"

"Yes," Selphie said, slightly embarrassed, "I do."

"And you love him, do you not?"

"You read me as well as you do your storybooks, Princess,"

"And how do you know you love him?"

Selphie thought hard, but didn't come up with an answer, "I don't know, my Princess, I just do,"

"And that is what I do, I just know," Rinoa finished, "I will know when I find him who my true love is. And I know at the moment, Seifer is not my true love,"

"You will find him, I'm sure," Selphie said, "And when you do, you will be married, and then you will make a most brilliant bride!"

"Thank you, Selphie,"

Later on, Rinoa was sitting up in her tower, watching the rain out the window and contemplating. She could see down into the window of one of small houses of the townspeople, this one belonging to a man and his family. Rinoa watched as the mother replaced one of the pots that were collecting rain dripping from the leaky roof and she felt a twinge in her heart. It was a shame she couldn't help them.

Just then, Selphie burst into the room, "Princess!"

"Selphie, what's wrong, you look afright!"

"No, quite the opposite!" She exclaimed, "There is a boy in the square. He just arrived, and is causing quite a stir!"

"How did this stranger get through the city gate?"

"No one's sure... but he's quite handsome!"

Rinoa grabbed her overcoat and Selphie's hand. "We must go investigate this, come on!"

"I do not think it is a good idea, you do not know who he is, what if he is dangerous?"

"What if he's not? Come on!"

Rinoa ran outside and down the stairs. Selphie was compelled to follow.

King Caraway and Seifer were in the throne room when Rinoa ran through, and the King tried to stop her. "Ahh, Rinoa, just the person we were looking to speak with,"

Rinoa kept running, yelling behind her, "I cannot, for I have business to attend to! I am very sorry father!"

The King and Seifer sat in awe as she ran by, looked at each other and then watched as Selphie went flying by. They had no idea what was going on, so they dismissed it and continued their conversation.

"My boy, how went speaking with my daughter today?"

"It went well, my lord, very well,"

The streets of Balamb become very unfriendly at night; particularly if you are a young woman out on her own. Selphie was constantly on the watch for trouble as Rinoa forced her to take her to the stranger. They found him sitting against a shop wall, as far out of the rain as he could get.

Rinoa looked him over. His clothes were tattered, as if he'd been on a journey long from home, and it did not seem as though he'd had a bath in weeks. His long hair was in desperate need to be cut, as it hung in his eyes, and plastered to his face from the rain. He carried nothing with him except a small bag and a seven-stringed lyre, which he held on his lap and plucked at the strings. He did not seem threatening, so Rinoa decided to take a chance.

"Give me your dress, Selphie,"

"Excuse me, my lady??"

"I said give me your dress, you can have mine,"

"What ever for?"

"I can't very well approach him looking like this, as the Princess," Rinoa already had her dress pulled over her head and was standing in the shadows in her underclothes. Selphie didn't dare disobey, so she traded dresses with the Princess, and gave her her overcoat with the hood, so Rinoa could hide the small tiara she wore as a crown. Selphie then watched worriedly as Rinoa walked towards the figure.

Rinoa took a deep breath and then said to the figure: "It is not advisable for anyone to be in Balamb at night alone,"

The man looked up at her and she caught sight of his striking eyes. Icy blue that looked as if they were deeper than the back of his head would allow. It made her forget what she was doing, and when the figure said, "Then why are you alone?" she stumbled.

"I... I... I am alone here for various reasons,"

He snorted. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just to know who you are, and what land you come from,"

The man looked around the square to see if anyone else was there. "You seem to be a very beautiful girl, and I am in hopes that your beauty reflects your trustworthiness. I will tell you, but it cannot be here,"

"Then let us go to your room, which inn are you staying in?"

"I have no room,"

"Then I will get you one," She said, dragging him across the square.

"I have no money, that is why I am out on the street,"

"I will take care of it; worry not, stranger,"

She pulled him to an inn, and they entered. She asked the man at the front desk which rooms he had available and he told them, and she told the stranger to take the one on the very end. He did as he was told and the man at the front desk snickered.

"Ye thinks ye can just come here and get a room free of charge?" His teeth were rotten and the stench was horrible. Rinoa was glad that she did not have to sleep here. "You're awful daring for just a young miss,"

"You will give this man a room, for as long as he needs,"

"Ha!" The man laughed, "And who will pay me? Or are you willing to give up a service to me in payment?" He glanced down at her hungrily.

Rinoa became quite upset at this and could no longer hide her identity. She yanked off the hood and revealed her crown, at which the man gasped. "You will not speak to me like that, and if you do not take my heed and give this man a room, you will find your entire inn ablaze in the morrow!!!"

"I'm so sorry, Princess, I did not recognize you! The man stays as long as he likes!"

She threw a couple of gold gil up on the desk and turned around in a huff. As she walked down the hall, she re-hid her crown and knocked on the door. She heard him call, "Come in," And she entered.

He had lit the fire while she was gone, and was sitting in front of it shirtless, as his clothes were soaked from the rain. His body was muscular, and glistened in the fire. He sat once again with the lyre on his lap.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough for this shelter," He said, "And I will one day repay you,"

"Stay here as long as need be," She sat gingerly on the tiny bed, "Who are you, where do you come from?"

The man set down his instrument and looked up at her. "My name is Squall, and I come from a land far over the sea,"

"Then surely you have a goal in mind on this journey?"

"Only to get away from there,"

"What is so terrible about the place?"

Squall sighed, and put another log on the fire. "I loved my village dearly, and the village loved me and my mother. They were not keen of my father, though,"

Rinoa sat silently as he told his story.

"A plague has spread throughout the land. The town is diseased and people are dying. My mother is one of the perished,"

"I'm so sorry to hear that,"

"When she passed, my father completely lost his mind. He stopped working and relied on me to earn money to buy food. He became a thief, and by night he would go around stealing and selling the items, and one day he was caught. There was a trial, and he was executed,"

He paused then, wondering if he should go on. "With my mother gone, and with it her reputation, and my father's head on the chopping block, I too was persecuted, and warned to leave town and never return,"

Rinoa didn't know what to say. Her subjects had always been loyal, and she knew not of public rejection. "That is a very sad tale, and again I extend my sympathy," She offered, "And where do you plan on going?"

"I'm not sure, I just walk and Hyne gives me direction. Although, this town seems different from the rest, and I might stay here for a few days to recover from my trip and see what it is that draws me in,"

By now, Rinoa had been taken with the poor stranger's story. "Know that I am here to help you," She said, "And therefore, in the morning, I will send someone to you. Allow them in and you shall be rewarded by the end of the week,"

"But it is not necessary; I have not done you any favors-"

"I am a very generous person," She said, "But I must go, I have other matters to attend,"

"Then I bid you farewell,"

"Do not forget about the person I will send tomorrow, allow them in and they will help you,"

She left then, walking back out into the rain where Selphie stood anxiously waiting. "You had me scared to death, Princess!" She said.

Rinoa ignored the comment. "I think I met him, Selphie,"

"You met who, who is the stranger?"

"It's him, I know it is," She turned and walked away, leaving Selphie in the rain trying to make out what she said.

It was very late when they arrived back at the castle, and her father was furious. "Where have you been, you are not allowed to go off castle grounds at night, you know that!"

"Please, father," She begged, "Forgive me for my behavior, but there was something important I needed to attend,"

The King looked down at her, and smiled. "Every time I look at you, I see your mother looking back at me, and I cannot stay mad. She was wild as you are, and you look more and more like her everyday,"

Rinoa gave her father a hug, in hopes to cheer him up, and then silently went up to her room. She instructed Selphie to send up her father's servant.

"You wanted to see me, my lady?" A blonde soon poked her head in the chamber door and Rinoa asked her in.

Quistis had been her mother's servant before her death, though she was around Rinoa's age. When her mother passed, King Caraway kept Quistis as his own servant, but she for the most part was a castle wide servant; she frequented the knight's quarters often, and did a lot for Sir Seifer.

"Quistis, I called you here to ask a favor. I wish to send you on a quest,"

"A quest, my lady, what sort of quest?"

"There is a man in the inn, and I wish you to attend to him. He is in dire need of mended clothes, food, and other items. I told him you'd come in the morning,"

"If it is your will, I will go,"

"I will give you further instructions later, but for now just make sure he's well cared for,"

Quistis left then, and Rinoa prepared herself for bed. The rain had finally ceased, and the tower was left with the clean rain smell. She climbed into bed and began to read the end of the story book she had been reading earlier in the day, when there was another knock on the door.

Seifer was behind it this time and Rinoa allowed him in. He sat on her bed and kissed her hand again.

"What is it you want at this late hour, Seifer?" Rinoa asked.

"The King was worried about you when you left," He said, "He sent me to follow you and assure that you were in no trouble,"

"He had me followed?!"

Seifer stopped and let her calm down slightly. "Princess, I saw you with the stranger, and I saw the look in your eyes as you met his. I feel obligated to be upset that my future bride is meeting other men late at night, especially dangerous ones on the street,"

"He is not dangerous, he just needed somewhere to go..." She said, "...and I do not appreciate you following me, betrothed or not,"

"Your father has offered you to me officially, and I have accepted," Seifer said, his face going grave, "There will be a ball at the end of the week, he will announce it to the town. From now on, I expect you will behave as though we are already married, and not see the boy again,"

"I do not belong to you yet, and after tonight, I will not belong to you if I have my way!" Rinoa cried, "I will not do anything you say!"

"Princess, please-"

"Seifer, go away! You're no longer welcome in my chamber!"

Seifer stood and said, "I'm sorry to have upset you,"

"Good night!"

He left then, and Rinoa put her book down and blew out her night stand candle. She then drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Over the night, Rinoa could hear people talking softly outside her door; she assumed that someone had posted guards by the door so she would not be able to leave without someone knowing, and it infuriated her further.

She spent the next day in her room, Selphie bringing her food and wine when she needed it, and wouldn't allow anyone in to see her. She finished the end of her storybook, a tale about a poor, young woman meeting and later marrying a prince in another land. There were fairies and evil stepsisters and magic involved, all things that Rinoa fancied.

Seifer tried twice to come in and each time Rinoa denied him. If her father really did send him to watch her, then he was just as guilty as the King, and what he told her last night at her bedside assured her suspicions about the way he would treat her when they were married.

Quistis arrived back at the castle in the evening, and immediately came to Rinoa. She was excited to hear about the man in the inn.

"Fear not, Princess, the man has been well taken care of," Quistis said, after Rinoa was sure no one was there to listen, "He has new clothes, medical supplies and other items, and enough food to feed him for weeks,"

"Excellent work, Quistis, I will be sure you get an extra gold piece this week,"

"He also had another request..." Quistis said, trailing off, "... He wishes to see you, tonight,"

"Tonight?" Rinoa heart leapt in her chest slightly.

"Yes, down by the steam, just outside the city,"

Rinoa looked out the window, where from here she could see the stream. "Then I will go to him,"

"But Princess!..."

"Quistis, I trust you not to tell a soul that I am going! Or else I will make sure you do not get your extra gold, or any of your weekly gold at all!"

Quistis scowled to herself. She thought the Princess was spoiled, and was uncomfortable with the way she could throw her into submission.

"But how will you get past the guard at the door?"

"That is none of your concern. If someone asks for me, tell them I am ill, and do not wish to be called on," Rinoa said, again grabbing her coat, "Go now, and forget we had this conversation,"

Quistis removed herself then, and Rinoa waited until the door was closed before she made her move. Quietly, she tiptoed over to the table against the wall, and pulled it back, revealing the stone wall. She pushed on the large stone there, which was not like the others, and uncovered a hole, about 3 foot square and crawled into it and down a tunnel, on her way outside.

Quistis went straight back down to the knight's quarters, and she knocked on Seifer's door. He answered it and invited her in, where she then explained that Rinoa was going to the stranger.

"She is going to see him?"

"Yes, and I thought you'd like to know,"

"Of course, I thank thee,"

"But please, do not let on that I was the one you heard from,"

"No one will know," He said, then he grabbed his sword and dashed out.

Rinoa had taken no light, as to not be noticed in the dark, so she stumbled all the way to the stream. Crickets chirped around her and she was scared by a couple of frogs, and couldn't find the stranger anywhere. She decided that she would sit on a large stone at the water's edge, and dangle her feet for the fish to nip at, while the moon shined above her and wait for him to find her.

There was a rustle in the bushes and her heart leapt in her chest. She turned to face the darkness and said, "Who- who goes there?"

"Do not break pose," A voice said, "For I want to remember this sight,"

Squall stepped out of the shadows where he'd been sitting under a tree, holding his lyre and a handful of flowers. He handed them to her, and knelt down. "Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl,"

"Thank you, Squall," She replied, "I hear that Quistis has taken good care of you?"

"Yes, she took me to buy new clothes, and supplies and food, and I am very grateful," He said.

"Come out here into the light then, and allow me to see you,"

Squall came forward then, and looked down on her with his bright eyes. He was even more handsome when cleaned up, though he had not cut his hair. It fell almost entirely in his eyes and made him seem more mysterious than he already was.

"Do you mean to tell me there is something you desire, by calling me out here at such a late hour?" Rinoa asked, as Squall sat down on the rock beside her.

"No, there is nothing I desire," He replied, "Except to know who you are. Where you find the heart to help strangers on the street as you did I,"

"Is it that important, really?"

"I should say so," He said, "I do not even know your name,"

"I am Rinoa,"

"Rinoa, it suits you perfect," He watched the water swirling in the stream, and Rinoa picked at her clothes. The servants' clothing was no where near as comfortable as her own were, but she still couldn't let on to Squall that she was the Princess. People always treated her a little differently when they discovered that, and she was enjoying the way Squall was now.

"It's a beautiful night, eh?" He continued, plucking a few strings on the lyre.

"Yes, it certainly is..." She paused, "You play very well, is there something you could play for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I wrote this last night,"

He started another tune, and Rinoa's ears were delighted with the sound the met them. She stood up and began to dance, and Squall smiled. She felt so carefree, not at all like the order she had to keep in the castle, and in the public's eye. She kicked off her shoes and danced into the stream, the cool water making her feet tingle.

Squall watched as he played his song. Rinoa was a beautiful girl, and very friendly, however Squall was afraid she was a little too trusting, naive, even. He could be the world's worst criminal, and she'd probably forgive him, and invite him into her home. But that's what he liked about her, and he couldn't help but to wonder if she was what was drawing him here to this place.

He finished his song then, and she clapped. "You said you wrote that last night, what could ever inspire that glorious a song?"

"You did,"

Rinoa was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Rinoa," He suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her hands and pinning her to the rock she sat on, yet she did not feel afraid. "You are the most generous person I've ever met, and I insist on knowing who you are. I have a name, but I've got nothing but a face to go with it. I want to know about you, your background, your hopes and dreams, everything,"

"Well, Squall, I-"

"Please, Rinoa, do not deny me, you cannot tell me you don't feel this, this aura between us," He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to be honest.

"Of course, Squall, you've been very open with me," She started, delaying what she was going to say, "And I've no reason to withhold myself..."

Rinoa knew that eventually Squall would ask about her this question, and she just never prepared herself for it. He sat there waiting for her response, as she assured herself she would not be dishonest; she just wouldn't be completely honest. There was a time and a place for him to discover her true identity.

"I... I..." Now she had lost her words, "I... live in the city,"

"Sure you do, but... what about your parents?"

"Um... my mother is dead,"

"I've very sorry to hear that," He said, "I give my condolences. And what of your father?"

"He's... a pretty important man in the city, very popular..." She said.

"What is his trade?"

"... He works in the castle,"

Squall could hear the restriction in her voice. "Perhaps now is not the time for me to be asking such things,"

"I promise to you, you will know me by the end of the week," She offered, "You will discover me at the ball,"

"The ball?"

"Yes, there is a ball being held in the castle," She said, "The Princess is looking to take a husband, and everyone in the kingdom is invited. I will be there, and I will send Quistis to fetch you. I would enjoy very much for you to be there," She stopped and looked at him, "And perhaps the Princess will choose you for her husband,"

He laughed. "She could never choose me, I have nothing to offer anyone," He took off his shoes as well, and joined her in the stream. He decided to seize the opportunity, "Would you care to dance?"

Rinoa snickered, "Silly, we have no music!"

Squall returned with a song, sung in a foreign tongue she'd never heard before. And they danced; her falling perfectly into his arms, swaying and blind to her surroundings. It was amazing how fast she had fallen for the stranger, and how he could make her forget all her problems.

He sang until he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and his voice got lower and lower. Softly, he brushed one of the curls surrounding her face, and across her cheek, and she noticed he was trembling slightly. His eyes were aglow; she could tell something important was on his mind.

Quietly, so that she barely hear him, he asked: "...May I kiss you?..."

She did not say anything; instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. Their lips touched every so slightly making the first kiss perfect, before they mashed together hungrily. Rinoa couldn't believe what was happening to her, everything was just so magical, and she wished it to never end-

Her eyes flew open as they heard something in the bushes. She pulled away from him, and as her eyes met the sound, she panicked; there, in the bushes, was a man clad in armor, with the King's crest upon his shield. She could not see which knight it was, but that was no matter. She had to get out of there, lest be in a great amount of trouble.

"I've got to go!" She cried, grabbing her shoes and heading towards the woods.

Squall called behind her, "Wait, Rinoa!"

"I will meet you here tomorrow!"

And with that, she was gone, fleeing in the night, blindly running back towards the castle. Branches tore at her clothes and she slipped in the mud yet she still tore on. She never stopped until she arrived at the tunnel, which she found to be slightly askew from where she left it. She closed the rock behind her and climbed the tunnel, and then she was in the quiet darkness of her room.

Squall stood still in the forest for a few minutes, unsure of what had happened. He debated as to if the kiss was taking it too far, and was thinking as he collected his lyre. He then heard a noise in the bushes, and saw the moonlight reflecting off something bright. He saw it to be a soldier, wandering the woods and watching him. He realized Rinoa must have seen the man before, and that was the reason she ran off. But what did Rinoa have to do with the knight that was stalking them in the woods? And what about her was she not telling him?

Seifer returned from the woods very late that night, and he went to see if Quistis was still awake. She invited him to her room, and he told her everything that went on. She could tell he was not in the best of moods.

"And, she pulled him close and they kissed, they Hyne-forsaking kissed!" He said, furiously throwing his stein of ale in the fire, "What am I to do, Quisty? I can't have my betrothed running through the forest kissing every tramp she finds on the street! She will be whole when I marry her!"

"I'm sorry, Sir Seifer, but I do not know what to tell you,"

"I have an opportunity for you," He said, "I will give you an extra gold piece every day if you come to me when this happens again... and it will happen again,"

"I am already doing a service to the Princess, what will I tell her?"

"Do them both," He suggested, "Work for Rinoa at day, care for the man, learn about him; work for me at night, relaying what you've learned and informing me of when she meets him,"

Quistis' brain was thinking fast. She wasn't so sure she wanted to betray the Princess, but the extra gold would be helpful for her family at home.

"Okay, Seifer, but that is all I shall do for you,"

"That is all I ask, I will speak with you in the morning,"

And so it continued for three days; Rinoa would meet Squall in the woods at the stream, and they grew to know each other. The Princess was beginning to fall in love with the stranger, and him with her. She must be the reason Hyne had directed him to that place. And every night, Quistis would go to Seifer and tell him that Rinoa was meeting the man, and Seifer would watch them cautiously from the brush. Quistis had informed him that she was going to bring Squall to the ball, under the Princess's orders, and Seifer decided that would be the perfect time to confront Squall, and force him out of town. As for now, he just watched with contempt, allowing their actions to feed the fire growing in his belly.

On the morning of the ball, Rinoa awoke and sent Quistis to Squall's room, to help prepare him for the event, and she entailed Selphie to help her. Selphie complained about it being so very early in the morning, but Rinoa insisted on looking her best for Squall.

"He still doesn't know I'm the Princess," She was telling Selphie, as Selphie painstakingly made every curl in Rinoa's hair flawless, "It's going to be quite a shock,"

"And you really think he is the one for you? Just a few days ago, you were sure you had not yet met 'him', "

"It's funny, how things have a way of coming together, isn't it Selphie?"

They spent the entire day preparing; using the finest makeup from India and a gown her father had bought for the occasion. It was of course long and flowing, a few beads on the straps, and a brilliant blue, so light a blue it was barely distinguishable from white. King Caraway had paid a lot of gold to a trader for it, but nothing was too expensive for his little girl on the eve of her engagement celebration. Closer to the ball, Rinoa helped Selphie prepare, as her date for the evening was the dashing Sir Irvine. Rinoa was looking out the window when they heard the trumpet fanfares from the great hall, and the two of them began the descent downstairs.

The great hall was by far the largest room in the castle, and it was richly decorated with beautiful cloth draped along the walls and windows, and along the mirrors that ran the full length of the room. The King's throne had been carried in for the celebration, despite its weight from the gold and gemstones it was covered in. Rinoa adjusted her tiara, and walked up to meet her father.

He greeted her with a kiss and then sat down. Rinoa was about to follow, but immediately a gloved hand was offered to her. Seifer looked down at her, handsome as ever, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Her father nodded sternly beside them, and Rinoa felt she had no choice but to oblige. They stepped out on the floor and moved around the room in circles, following as everyone else did. Seifer did not take his eyes off her the whole time, but she was scanning the room.

_Where are they? Quistis said they'd be here by this time..._

"Princess, I can't help but to notice you're a little distracted..." Seifer said.

Just then, Rinoa saw Quistis enter with Squall, his eyes wide at the excitement before him. "I'm sorry, but will you excuse me Seifer?" She said, leaving him stand in the middle of the floor, partnerless.

She pushed through the crowd and grabbed Squall's hand, pulling him to a secluded corner of the room before he even realized what was going on. As he turned to look at his captor, he gasped, mouth agape.

"Rinoa...! You're... you're the Princess?"

"Yes, Squall, it is I,"

He was dumbfounded. "How could you not tell me this? Is this a game?"

"No, no Squall, and I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't tell you," She apologized, "For I was afraid knowing I was the Princess would change your feelings towards me,"

"How could it?" He asked, taking one hand in the fashion she'd become accustomed to, and taking her chin with the other one, "I have fallen for the Rinoa I met in the square, with her kind words and friendly soul, not because she was a Princess," Rinoa beamed with relief. "But the next time you wish to keep a secret like this from me, I do not believe it to be a wise idea," He finished, and they shared a laugh.

They wandered further back, until they came to a completely empty corridor. The music from the great hall could be heard, and Squall's ears recognized the song the orchestra was playing. He twirled Rinoa around in the hallway, singing to her the words to the song, the same song he'd sang to her every night they danced at the stream. And after a while, his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked the inevitable question.

"So... you said this ball is being held for the Princess to choose a husband..."

Rinoa glanced at the floor. "Truthfully, the decision has already been made. My father has chosen Sir Seifer Almasy, a knight at his table and son of a long time friend. The ball is just to announce it to the city,"

Squall felt his heart drop a hundred feet through the floor. "And... do you love him?"

"Love is the furthest emotion from what I feel for Seifer," Rinoa answered, "I realized that spending my time with you,"

"And have you no say over your own life?"

"No. I am the Princess, and it is expected that I do what is best for the city, and for my father's grandchildren,"

Seifer suddenly appeared in the hallway. He stopped, glanced angrily at Squall and walked over to them, ripping their hands apart. "Princess, I've been looking all over the castle for you!" He yelled, "Come now, it is time for the announcement,"

Rinoa looked at Squall with panicked eyes. "What will you do?" He asked.

She then looked to the ceiling, "Forgive me, lord, for what I am about to do," She grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him into the great hall. The King was standing before his people making his speech. Seifer rushed forward and stood tall beside him.

"... and so, I have decided it is best for Princess Rinoa to marry Sir Seifer Al-"

"Wait!!!" Rinoa cried out from the middle of the room. The people around them gasped in unison then cleared a space and the whole town was whispering. Squall could hear the taunts, as the word 'stranger' came up again and again.

"Rinoa, what is the meaning of this?" The King bellowed, "And what are you doing with that street trash?!"

"He's not street trash, I am in love with him!!!!"

Again, the crowd gasped. "And I do not wish to marry Seifer, I wish to marry Squall!"

The King had lost all patience. "You have no choice in this matter!"

"It is my marriage, I have all the choice in the world! You are not thinking of my happiness!"

King Caraway threw his hands up in the air. "I will deal with you later, young lady!" And he turned and stormed out of the room.

Everyone was in chaos, but without the presence of the King, the castle guards and servants calmed everyone down; this night was not yet over, if the King had his way. He pulled his best blacksmith aside and together they walked to the blacksmith's work area.

"From you I need a favor," The King said. He held up a gold ring, encrusted with exotic gems from all over the world. "This is the family engagement band," He told the blacksmith, "And without it Rinoa marries no one. I wish you to forge it between two pieces of metal, and to make the bond so strong that not even the strongest man can pull them apart,"

The blacksmith nodded.

"I also wish you to make me a sword, forged from an even stronger metal, one that will easily be able to slice through the block,"

"As you wish, my lord,"

As the blacksmith heated the metals, the King paced the room, thinking of what he would say to everyone. He watched out the window for a moment, and wished that Rinoa's mother were here to support his decision, although if he knew Julia, she was just like her daughter, and would have probably rebelled against him too.

They were in there an hour or so, and the blacksmith, after having worked as fast as he ever had, held up a finished solid block and a sword. The King was greatly pleased, and he rushed back to the great hall.

"My people, hear my cry!" He yelled over the crowd, standing up at his throne once more. Seifer stood beside him, while Rinoa and Squall were still clinging to each other below. "My daughter and I have disagreed on her engagement, and I have come up with a plan to decide who is the better man for her,"

The room was buzzing with whispers and gasps, but the King silenced them. "I hold in my hand a block of the strongest metal in all the land, and in it lies the royal wedding rings!"

Rinoa let out a small cry, and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Without them, the Princess does not marry, and so I propose a challenge: to the man who can retrieve the rings from the block, my daughter's hand in marriage. To the man who tries and fails, death beyond death!"

Both Seifer and Squall's eyes went wide, as they could not believe what they were hearing.

"I give whoever is brave enough one day. Tomorrow in the great hall, I will allow anyone the chance to retrieve them," He looked over the crowd, at Seifer and then at Squall, "And the bridal ceremony will be immediately following in the courtyard,"

Rinoa had heard quite enough, and with tears running down her face, she turned and fled the ball room. Squall ran after her, and calling to her, "Rinoa, wait!"

She ran all the way to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed sobbing. Squall shut the door as he came in, pulling down the heavy beam to lock it behind him. He did his best to comfort her, but she just lashed out at him.

"There's no use, Squall, you're never going to be able to get those rings," She cried, "No one is,"

"You need to have more faith, my Princess," He said, and she looked at him. He dried the tears on her face, "You forget it was Hyne that led me to you, and it will be Hyne that chooses the winner in this battle. If I am to win, I will get the rings, you can be sure,"

Rinoa felt her face transform from a frown to a smile, "You always know the right things to say," She said, "And I hope that you are the winner, for I am afraid of what I will do should you be not,"

They cuddled close together in the darkness, Rinoa lying across his chest. He could feel the occasional tear soak through his tunic; he knew she was scared, but he could do nothing but hold her on potentially their last night together. They soon had both fallen fast asleep.

Rinoa had terrible dreams that night and at a very late hour, she awoke; Squall was sleeping peacefully beside her, one arm around her waist. She slid out from underneath him, and silently grabbed her overcoat. She then tried her hardest to raise the bar on the door without waking him, and then slipped outside.

She nearly ran right into Selphie and Irvine, who were sharing an intimate moment in the hallway outside her room. Selphie squeaked and Rinoa shushed her quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Irvine began, but Rinoa cut him off.

"Do not fear, Sir, your secret is safe with me," She winked and took Selphie aside. "Selph, I normally would not ask you to do something of this sort, but I am in a desperate hour,"

"Anything, my Princess,"

"You must keep completely silent, no one must hear of this,"

"Of course, what has you so troubled?"

Rinoa paused and let her mind ponder whether to speak or be silent, "Squall is in there," She pointed to her room, and Selphie let out a small gasp.

"Seifer would kill him if he knew!"

"I know, and that's what I need you for," Rinoa's eyes flitted around the room, "I need you to make sure no one gets in there, especially Seifer, and to make sure Squall does not leave,"

"Where are you going at this late hour?"

"The children in the city talk of a woman in the woods; they claim she has powers and can see into the time that is yet to be. I am going to find the answer to retrieving the rings,"

"Princess, not alone, allow Irvine to accompany you!"

"No, I must go alone, and you must promise me nothing and no one will walk through that door!"

Selphie nodded, and Rinoa snuck downstairs, to begin the journey.

Seifer and King Caraway were still up, sitting in the great hall as the servants took down the celebration decorations. Seifer had been puzzled all night as to how exactly to get those rings from their metal tomb and had finally come to the breaking point.

"How exactly do you expect me to get those?" Seifer asked, "It seems impossible, yet I know in my heart of hearts you expect me to retrieve them?"

"Impossible for everyone but you, my son," King Caraway drew the sword he had made and handed it to Seifer, "This is for you. Consider it an early wedding gift,"

"This blade," Seifer said, in amazement, "It is so sharp... it will cut through the block?"

"Like a knife through butter,"

Seifer looked at the King through narrowed eyes, "You had this planned the whole time, did you not?"

"Let me tell you something about my daughter," King Caraway said, "Rinoa wishes to be independent, and yet she is still a child. She needs a man that can take care of her, not someone off the street. She does not know what is good for her, so I have chosen for her. Tomorrow, after you slice through the block, you will be married,"

The rain came down in buckets as Rinoa braved the cold, dark woods. Owls hooted and things howled, and she shivered partly due to the temperature and partly to the fear running through her blood.

The children talked of a woman; she lived downstream in the shady spot between Balamb and the neighboring kingdom, where no man dared own. They spoke of her being eternal in age, and of using magic, talking to wood faeries and gnomes, and of her being able to cast spells of evil. Rinoa had been petrified to go anywhere near the place ever since she was little, but now something was compelling her to go. The witch they called Edea would know the answer.

She was a wreck when she finally saw a fire glowing in the distance. It was keeping a cauldron warm in front of the witch's house, one big enough to cook Rinoa's little body in and she mentally reminded herself not to make enemies with the woman. The door to the little hut opened and Rinoa ducked behind a bush in fear as she braced herself for her first glance.

The woman, however, was plain looking, as plain looking as she could be. The children in the city had described her as having snakes for hair and hideous wrinkled skin, but she was just a woman, with long gray hair and a shriveled body. Still, Rinoa hid in the bush, and watched and waited.

The woman paced around the pot mumbling to herself, and then she picked up the ladle, dipped it in and tasted what came out. She scowled and picked up a few herbs lying at her feet and threw them in the pot. Rinoa looked down to see a small lizard sitting at her feet; she stifled a scream and lizard ran away, Rinoa tried to hold still so the woman wouldn't hear her, but it was too late. The woman perked up her ears and said into the darkness, "Reveal thyself, young Princess,"

Rinoa was so shocked that she stepped forward, knees shaking and breath trembling. The woman looked at her and smiled. "I have waited for the day you came to me,"

"Please..." Rinoa said, "I- I mean you no harm-"

"As I mean you no harm," The woman said, "Come, sit under my shelter out of the rain, and we will discuss what you seek,"

Rinoa cautiously walked to her and the woman offered her a bowl filled with the liquid in the cauldron. "Do not worry, my child, for it is just beef broth, and a tasty energy boost after fighting the storm,"

"I... I thank thee," Rinoa said, tasting it from the spoon to find it was delicious.

The woman sat down and began to eat her own soup. "You have come here to find the answer to a question, a very important question, have you not?"

"I have," Rinoa said, her hands warming from the bowl of hot soup, "And I believe that you are the only one able to answer it,"

The woman shook her head fiercely. "I cannot answer your question," She said, "The only one that knows the answer is the all-mighty Hyne,"

"You seem to be a very intelligent woman," Rinoa said, "Surely you can give me some sort of idea-"

"No, I cannot!" The woman repeated, "Hyne is the only one! I could give you a million answers, but not the answer to the question you seek,"

Rinoa sighed in disappointment. "Then I should have stayed in bed, at home, rather than risk my health to seek you out," She set the bowl down at her feet and stood to leave.

"So easily frustrated," The witch said, as Rinoa turned and started to walk away, "Just like your mother,"

Rinoa froze in place, and looked back at the woman. "You... knew my mother?" She asked quietly.

"Very well, I did. Sit down, give an old woman a few minutes' company and you will learn much you do not know,"

Rinoa sat back down, and picked up her abandoned bowl of soup.

"You mother used to come to me, when she was younger," Edea said, "Before your father took his place as King. She was a beautiful little girl, and the only one in the city who was not afraid of me,"

"What did she come to you for?"

"For everything. For company, for help with little things. I was always glad to lend her my hand. And one day, after she had come of age, she came to me just as you have, for the answer to the unanswerable question; she was torn between two men, though there was not the impossible task of retrieving the royal wedding rings,"

"Torn between two men, why?" Rinoa asked, "Wasn't she to be married to my father?"

"She was, but let me ask you this:" The witch leaned close and lowered her voice, "What knowst you of Seifer? His past, his family?"

Rinoa looked at the ground and racked her brain for anything she could think of, but came up with nothing. "I know very little,"

"Seifer was born to a man of the village and his wife, just before the King announced he'd take your mother as Queen," The witch explained, "The wedding wasn't to be for a few months. Seifer was born, and his mother, bless her heart, died during the birth. Seifer's father was left to care for the child on his own, and one day met Julia, your mother, in the streets of the market. They instantly fell in love with each other, despite her betrothing to the King, and that's when she came to me,"

"To ask which man to choose," Rinoa understood.

"Yes. I told her the very same I just told you, that I could not answer the question, that Hyne was the only one who knew. Julia became very upset with me, and she never returned to visit me again," Edea's face expressed sadness, "She married the King, but was never truly happy, and when she and Seifer's father were caught together, the King himself assured that Seifer's father would never again touch another man's wife,"

"What do you mean... he himself assured?" Rinoa looked panicked at the woman, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Edea's eyes gave it all away.

"I'm so sorry, Dear..."

"The blood of Seifer's father is all over the King's hands??!" Rinoa cried, "Of course, why did I never see it before?! The way he talks about Seifer's father... it's plain as the rain falling on my head!"

"This is the first you've heard?"

"Yes, and it comes as quite a shock," Rinoa said, breathlessly, "Yet I will believe you, and I will say not to anyone what I have been told. My father told Seifer his father was killed in battle, years ago, and that he was asked to watch over him. He treats Seifer as a son. How could he knowing what he does?"

"It was not little Seifer's fault his father was in love with the future Queen," Edea said, "And your father's heart could not bear to let him suffer. His lie is only protecting Seifer from the truth,"

She got up then, and set her bowl down by the cauldron, finished with her soup. She looked at Rinoa, narrowed her eyes and said, "There is still something that troubles you, my child; I see it in your face,"

"It is about Squall," Rinoa said, "I know nothing of him as well, and yet there is a strange force drawing me near him. I love him, and cannot tell why,"

It was then that the all-knowing witch gave Rinoa some of what she'd come looking for. "You should know that Squall is not all that he appears," She said, Rinoa silently listening, "And many secrets will be uncovered before you are married to one of them. These secrets will determine who you take as Prince..." She paused, "You should also know that there will be death associated with it as well,"

"Death?!" The Princess squeaked.

"Yes, there will be two deaths tomorrow," She proclaimed, "But it is all in the will of Hyne, and things will turn right in the end. One man will recover the rings, and the other will die, and the one who lives is meant to be your mate,"

Rinoa saw the sun just starting to rise in the east, and she cried out. "Oh, it is early, I must return! Thank you, for your help,"

"And thank you for your company," Edea said, "Go now, and be strong. Know that what happens is due to Hyne, and do not fight it,"

Rinoa took off running through the forest then, and she ran and ran until she could no longer. With her kingdom just in sight, she saw a figure step out of the shadows in front of her and she screamed in fright.

"Do not be afraid, Fair Princess, for it is only I, Seifer," He said, stepping out in front to stop her.

"Seifer!" She cried, "What are you doing out here at this hour?!"

"I ask the same of thee," He said, walking a circle around her, a bright, sharp sword on his shoulder, "It is not safe for you to be out here, so far from the kingdom,"

"I was just... taking a walk to clear my head," She lied, "How did you know I was here?"

"I was informed by an assistant,"

"Quistis," Rinoa scowled.

"It doesn't matter now. Allow me to escort you home. You need your rest for our wedding tomorrow,"

He grabbed her arm roughly and she was quiet as he led her back to the city and into the castle. The King was long sleeping, and Seifer made no motion to wake him and tell of the Princess' late night ventures. He took her straight to her room, where Selphie still stood outside the door, guarding the room and its occupant. Seifer said goodnight, and walked down the corridored stairs and Rinoa shot Selphie a glance.

"They came here looking for you, Princess," Selphie said, exasperated, "And I told them that you were not here. They asked to search the room, and I refused them, saying that I was sure it was empty. It was very close,"

"I'm terribly sorry for putting you through that," Rinoa apologized, "I promise it won't happen again,"

"Did you find the answer to the retrieving the rings?"

"No," Rinoa said, hanging her head, "But Edea has assured me that the one to get them is the one I'm meant to take as Prince,"

She then nodded a silent goodnight and entered the room. Squall was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, and she examined him carefully. That shaggy, brown hair, those icy blue eyes, and the innocence of what she didn't know of him. Edea mentioned that there was more to him than showed externally. What could he be hiding, except everything? Rinoa thought. Her tired mind refused to think, and she carefully slipped under the linens beside him. In an unconscious state of sleep, he put his arm around her, as though she had never left.

Day broke across the horizon and was streaming in the windows of the tower when Squall awoke; he glanced around the room, temporarily forgetting where exactly he was. He felt Rinoa cuddle up beside him and it all came flooding back.

He'd kept so much from her, he thought, as he watched the girl sleep, and yet she's so understanding. Surely Squall would not just approach and help a stranger on the street without any knowledge of them; his mother taught him that. And that was what he liked about Rinoa, her innocence.

He carefully slipped out from beside her, and watched out the window. From here, he could see the very tip of his kingdom. He'd only been on the road a few days when he arrived in Balamb, and someone would come looking for him soon. He wasn't sure if this was far enough; he'd been trying to get away from the responsibility he left back home, and it seemed as if he'd walked out of the situation and right back into it.

He longed for the comforts of home, but he told himself that he was in this now, and that he couldn't just leave Rinoa in Seifer's hands. He loved her too much already to do that to her. She stirred and opened her eyes to look at him. She was beautiful even after sleeping.

"Squall..." She said, jumping up, "We've got to get you downstairs, and out of here..."

He rushed to the bed and pushed her back against the pillow, "No," He said, "Not yet. This is the first, and possibly last time I'll ever be able to lie with you in the peace of morning, and I want to remember as much of it as I can," He wrapped two arms around her, and they lay in silence.

"You left me last night," He pondered, "And were gone for a long time. Where did you go?"

"I... went to see a woman, someone I thought could help me," Rinoa replied softly, "But it was no avail. Hyne is the only one that can save me now,"

Someone knocked at the door then, and Rinoa ran to answer it. Selphie was standing on the other side. "It is almost time, Princess," She said, breathlessly, "And Sir Seifer is coming to retrieve you within the hour!"

Rinoa looked at Squall, and immediately pushed aside the table against the wall and revealed her secret passage. She instructed Squall to go through it, and meet her at the front gate, to seem as though he was coming from the inn. Then she began to put on the white wedding gown that had been sown for her, and Selphie pinned up her hair with barrettes lined with gemstones from the east, and at that instant there was a knock on the door. Selphie answered it, let Seifer in, then excused herself. Seifer closed the door and looked at Rinoa.

"It matters not what you wear, you are still the most beautiful in the kingdom," He said, running a finger along her chin, "I've waited for this day, and even now I do not believe it to be so,"

"What makes you so sure you'll retrieve the rings?"

"Your father offered me your hand, and he has informed me of how to get them," He smirked, "We'll be wed and I'll be heir to the throne by this evening," He reached out and took her arm in his, "Shall we?"

Rinoa drug her feet as Seifer led her down the hallway. She was beginning to lose her faith in what the woman had told her the night before. Perhaps things would not turn out as they should.

The great hall was decorated in gold, the color of the kings, and the entire city had gathered to learn the fate of the Princess and their future Prince. They crowded in dark corners, small children on their father's shoulders so they should see, old women standing on tables and chairs. Rinoa swallowed hard. This day would go down in history for Balamb; she might not ever hear the end of it. She noticed Edea the witch standing off to the side and it eased her fears slightly.

Squall was already standing atop the podium beside King Caraway. Her father was wearing a smug look on his face. He was for sure that Seifer was going to get those keys, and why not, if he was cheating for him, then Seifer would get them. All Rinoa could do was pray for a miracle.

The room went silent as they entered, and a pathway appeared through the crowd. Seifer happily led Rinoa through it and up to the podium at the front, where they joined Squall, the King, Selphie and...

"Quistis..." Rinoa said under her breath bitterly.

"What is it, my lady," Quistis said, nervously. She did not look at Rinoa straight on, but stared at the floor. She could feel every thought Rinoa had at that moment, and she was afraid.

"You little hag, you have betrayed me!"

"I... I don't know what you speak of-"

"Yes you do! You gave your word not to tell anyone of my actions and you have broken that promise!" Rinoa was so furious she could barely make out the words, "You are no better than the scum at the bottom of the sea! Guards!" She called to the guards near them, "Take this wretch and throw her in the dungeon. Let her never again see the light of day!"

"No, please Princess!" Quistis cried, "Please, have mercy on me, and I shall never again disobey you!"

Rinoa paid no heed to her, and the guards took her to the furthest corners of the dark, dingy dungeon, where she could hear no man, and see no light.

"I welcome you all," The King's voice cried about the crowd, "To the marriage of my fair daughter, Rinoa," He held the block of metal with the forged rings for all to see, and then set it down on the table in front of him. "Let any man brave enough to try retrieving the royal wedding rings, and should he succeed, he'll have the hand of my daughter!"

Immediately, Seifer made a move to go to the block, but King Caraway held out his arm and stopped him. He offered Seifer a seat in the chair next to the throne, where the Prince would usually sit and together they watched the line of hopeful men form. Young and old, married and single, it mattered not.

The approach was the same for the most part. Each man tried something a little different, but there were common themes among them. Some tried throwing it to the ground, some stomped on it, some screamed at it, some held it and prayed. None however were able to unseal the rings from their tomb.

The King grew weary of this, and after a time, he stood and silenced the room. "It is time for Squall Leonhart to try his hand," He glanced over at Squall, "That is, if he is still man enough to try,"

Rinoa's heart leapt in her chest as he walked to it. They shared a glance, but then Squall picked up the block. He too tried throwing it, smashing it, yelling at it, all with no avail.

"What is the matter, boy, can you not obtain the rings with which you mean to profess your love to this beautiful woman?" Seifer taunted, "Then surely, you are no man!"

"I cannot," Squall hung his head in defeat, and tears sprung to Rinoa's eyes. Hyne was not on her side.

"Then you will die trying!" The King suddenly stood up and screamed, "Guards, take this man to the dungeon!!"

"You cannot!" Rinoa cried, "For no other man you have sentenced to death!"

"I am sentencing this one!"

Squall was led away then, every step breaking Rinoa's heart further and further, until she could no longer take it, and broke down into tears.

Squall didn't struggle as the guards held him by each arm and led him down the spiraled staircase. The dungeon was under the castle, in the dampness of the earth. It was near the moat and Squall could smell its disgusting odor from there, and see the rats run along the walls. Slime grew all over in thick, wet patches, and a few stray bones lay here and there. Other prisoners reached out to them as they passed, tugging on his clothing and hair, all wishing to be released from their cages, most looking as though they'd been there longer than Squall had years.

The guards took him to the end cell, opened the door and threw him in. He landed on the stone floor in a heap but didn't bother to rise as they slammed the door and locked it. It was dark, and he assumed he was alone, but along with the sound of the rats scurrying by, he heard the faint sound of someone crying.

"Who is that, in the corner crying?" He asked allowed.

There was a sniffle, then a woman's voice said, "It is I, Quistis,"

He walked to her then, and sat against the wall near her. "What are you doing here?"

"I betrayed the Princess," She explained, "And I've stabbed you through the back with the longest sword I could find, for every time you met the Princess at night, I told Sir Seifer and he followed her... and so she had me put here, never to see the light again,"

"I do not think I am required to explain why I am here," Squall said. They sat in silence, both contemplating their fate.

In the great hall, the crowd had gotten quite restless, but the King allowed any man to try the block. And when no one was left to try, he stood up and announced Seifer.

Seifer looked at the block carefully, pretending to examine it looking for the solution, when in fact he already knew the answer. In a swift movement, he reached to his side and unsheathed the sword the King gave him. He held it above his head and the crowd gasped at its magnificence. And with one felt swoop, he brought it crashing down on top of the block. Rinoa held her breath, but as the King had promised him, the sword easily sliced right though the metal with a loud clang. Seifer looked up and smiled at Rinoa and she turned away, disgusted, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Squall was quiet a few more minutes after he spoke with Quistis, then stood and walked to the iron bars that held them in the tiny cage. All his traveling was for nothing, he thought to himself. He had come so far, and was certain this was what Hyne had sent him to seek; Rinoa and the love he never dreamed he'd find. But now it seemed as though he'd spend the rest of his days trapped here with Quistis. They'd grow old together, living on meager portions of bread and water, until one day they would have nothing but their memories to share with each other-

"Do not give up that easily, young Squall,"

Quistis looked up at him sharply. "What do you speak of?" She asked.

"I do not speak at all," Squall said, glancing around confusedly at the walls and the small window to the outside. Nothing and no one was there.

"Then who is it that speaks?"

"I have sent you seeking, and you have found. You cannot sit back and let circumstance get in your way,"

"It's... Hyne?" Squall said. Quistis looked at him as if he were mad. "Hyne has led me on my journey, and I mustn't give up now!" He frantically started scouring the walls, pushing on the stones there, "I have to save Rinoa!"

"Hyne?" She dried her tears and snickered, "Squall, if Hyne is with you, surely you would not be prisoner. Come sit down, and rest. There is nothing more for you to do,"

Squall lowered his head, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"King Caraway is a kind, forgiving person," Quistis said, "And if he has sentenced you to death, he really must mean it..."

Squall fumbled with the objects his hands came in contact with in the pocket of his pants. His face broke out into a shocked expression as he came across the first, then even more so at the second.

"What is it?" Quistis asked.

Squall said nothing then, but he grabbed the first object and pulled it out to show the world. The prisoners in the adjacent cage went wild; they thrust their hands through the bars in desperate attempts to reach Squall's hand to no avail. Quistis gasped in shock and stood, her hand covering her open mouth. "It... it can't be!" She cried.

"The key to the cell," Squall said, "Hyne has given me a means of escape..." He paused, then pulled the set of the other objects out to show her as well, "...and these,"

The city broke out in an eruption of cheering as Seifer triumphantly held the sword above his head again. Just before the King was about to speak, the doors to the great hall flew open, and a young man ran through the crowd straight up to the King's platform, the castle guards giving chase.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Caraway said angrily.

"I am sorry, my lord," Sir Irvine said, breathlessly, "For he slipped right past us,"

"Who are you, reveal yourself!"

"I come from the next kingdom over," The man said, "I am sent as a messenger of the city's people. Our Prince has gone missing, and without him, we have no leadership!"

"Can you not see that my daughter is in her wedding gown?" The King asked, "And you are interrupting it? Do not trouble us with your kingdom's burdens, for this is a day of celebration!"

The messenger was forced quiet, and the King continued. "Seifer, you have broken the block and retrieved the royal wedding bands. Take one and place it on my daughter's finger,"

Squall quietly unlocked the door to the cell and he and Quistis slipped out. They could hear the guards on the other side of the door to the outside of the dungeon and Quistis looked at him solemnly. "I will create a distraction," She said, "So that you may go,"

"No!" Squall cried, "If they catch you here without me, they'll surely beat you!"

Quistis smiled sadly. "'Tis for my lady, Princess Rinoa. No beating would ever be enough to prove how wrong I was in betraying her. Take those," She said, referring to the objects in his hand, "And go retrieve your Princess,"

Squall nodded, and ran to hide in the shadows behind the door. Quistis let out an ear piercing shriek and the guards burst in and ran to the other end of the dungeon, to find the commotion. When the way was clear, Squall ran out and up the steps, on his way to the great hall.

Seifer picked up one half of the metal block, then the other. The King impatiently waited as Seifer then examined the table top, and then under the table and around it. "What is the matter?" Caraway asked.

"The rings," Seifer choked, "They are not here,"

"How could they not be there?" Caraway bellowed, "When I watched the blacksmith place them there? Someone in this room must have them, and I demand them to come forward! Who has them!!!"

"I do,"

The voice rang out from the entrance to the hall and everyone's heads whipped in that direction. Another gasp went up and Rinoa squealed when she saw Squall standing there, his clothes tinged and hair a mess from the dungeon, holding up the rings above the crowd.

"Prince Squall!" The messenger called out, struggling to free himself from the guard's grip.

"This is impossible!" Seifer cried, "How could he have gotten the rings?!"

There wasn't a soul in the hall that knew the entire story, except for Squall, who ignored the messenger and then walked forward and stood below the platform. Rinoa ran down, tears forming in her eyes for more times than she could count that day, and wrapped her arms around him. "I have retrieved the rings," Squall said, "And now I come to retrieve your daughter's hand in marriage,"

The King stood with his mouth agape, unable to answer. Seifer angrily cried, "You cannot have her, she was already offered to me, and I have accepted! My Lord, put an end to this at once!"

The King looked down at his daughter, and when their eyes met, he noticed how much Rinoa looked like her mother, and a wave of sadness washed over him. She reminded him so much of his lovely Julia, and he remembered a time when he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Somehow since she had passed he had forgotten how happy it made him to see her smile, and as he looked into Rinoa's pleading eyes, he realized Rinoa had practically become her mother. "I'm... sorry, Seifer,"

"What?!?!"

"It is important for my daughter to be happy," He explained, "And she would not be happy with you... I am a man of my word. Squall had retrieved the rings," He turned to Squall, and asked, "Is it true, what the messenger claims? That you are indeed a Prince?"

The room went silent and Squall answered, "Yes, I am. When my parents both passed on, I fled, afraid of the responsibility set in front of me of running the entire kingdom alone. Hyne led me here, to meet my true love and I am no longer afraid. I now have Rinoa to help me through,"

Seifer couldn't stand it any longer. "You have not one right to marrying her!"

"Seifer, sit down," The King commanded, "You're being childish, just like your father was!"

"Do not call my father childish!" Seifer shot back, glaring at him, "My father was a noble Knight, who was killed defending you on the battlefield! You shame him by talking so about his only son!"

The King had hit his breaking point with Seifer and he stood up, towering over him, and boomed, "Your father was the least noble creature I have ever come in contact with! He did not die on the battlefield at some army's hands, he was killed after being caught with the Queen by my hands!!!!!!"

The crowd gasped again, and Seifer's mouth dropped open. This man that had raised him as his own son had now revealed the truth behind Seifer's father's death. "You, you lied to me!? You killed my father!!!!!"

He grabbed the sword at his side and charged the throne. Before any of the guards could catch him, he plunged the sword into the King's chest. Rinoa screamed, as well as half the room, and the guards tackled Seifer. The King sat breathing heavily through the pain.

Rinoa left Squall and ran to his side. "Father, Father!"

"Rinoa," He said, "... I'm so sorry... I never thought of your happiness, and this is the consequence..." Blood trickled down from the wound.

"Father, do not leave me!"

"... Hyne has decided my fate, and you must be strong for me," He said, tears running down both their faces, "And you must be strong for Squall and for this kingdom, which is now yours... I know you will be a wonderful queen, just like your mother..."

"Father, no... I love you..."

"And I love you... Rinoa..."

His hand went limp in hers and she broke down sobbing.

"The King is dead!!" Someone yelled and the room erupted into chaos. People ran out into the streets crying, mothers held their children, and grown men bowed their heads in silent prayer.

Rinoa stood from where she was on the floor, and Squall went to her. They looked around them at the people, who were crazy with fear and confusion. The scene reflected off the grand mirrors on the walls of the great hall, but Squall and Rinoa could see nothing but themselves, standing in the middle of it all, facing each other and holding hands. Two young people abandoned in time, all alone with great responsibilities facing them, and no one to look to except the other. However, they both knew in their hearts that their love would shine through the tragedy, and they would make it through this, as well as the many other things they would come across in life.

The city buried the King in a grave next to his late wife in a peaceful ceremony. Rinoa still was in disbelief that Hyne would take him away, much like her mother, and although she was not expecting it to be her father, she remembered that the witch had prophesized there would be death involved in her transition to womanhood. As for the other death the woman spoke of, Sir Seifer Almasy was swallowed up by the crowd in the minutes after the King passed, and Rinoa never saw him again. She found the King's emblem from his tunic laying where he had been standing, and had it buried with him, in the space next to his father's grave. She visited the site everyday and brought flowers until the winter season came and it was too cold to venture out.

Squall traveled back to his kingdom, to claim the throne and take care of what his father, the King, had left in his passing. It was not long after, that they were married, and the two kingdoms were combined into one. They had several children, and ruled with love over their fortune.

The servant Selphie and the knight Sir Irvine, were married as well, and they lived their days happily in Balamb. Rinoa released Selphie as her servant so as they would be able to start a family of their own. Quistis made a vow to Queen Rinoa to be her servant the rest of her days, to make up for her betrayal. She never married, but devoted her life to the castle. Edea the witch stayed in the forest, where she'd been all her life. The queen went to visit her often.

... And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
